


Call Me Bucky

by spacescaptain



Series: Imagine Your OTP...Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Blind Character, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky is a smartass, Friendship, Gen, Nerd!Bucky, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, blind!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacescaptain/pseuds/spacescaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind Steve and beaten up Bucky meet in  the nurse's office, and the beginning of a friendship occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Bucky

Steve sat wheezing in the nurse's office, having another asthma attack after insisting to go out and be pushed on the swings during recess. He certainly knew better, and it was embarrassing to have to be guided across the playground as he could feel the gaze of his classmates piercing his skin.

"You really ought to have stayed in" the nurse said to him as she tilted the fragile boy's head up to help the air flow through his body.  
"I know" Steve barely coughed out.

It was just then that the creak of the door was heard, followed by the erratic pitter patter of small steps signaled the entrance of another student. It sounded like this one was walking with a limp, and a whimper was head as the young pupil reched the assistant nurse's desk.

"James," the assistant said, tsking the boy "Again?"

Steve could hear a faint "mmhm" as he began to regain control of his breathing.

"Will you be okay if I go help him?" The nurse asked Steve worriedly.

Steve nodded in response, and the nurse turned on her heel to walk out to the young brunet.  
"Come on back, James" she said. The nurse's office only had one table, so she helped the new boy onto the table next to Steve.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell the principal this time?" The nurse asked  
"Yes'm," the boy replied "Don't see why I should. If I told I'd just get beat up more."  
"Already so pessimistic" the nurse said, pursing her lips "I'll be back with the bandages"

With that, she retreated with the clacking of her shoes against the tile.

"James, huh?" Steve asked the other boy. He could feel the warmth radiating off of him, and it was purely refreshing to the cold, frail blond.  
"Mm-hm," James replied "You're that blind kid, huh? Steve?"  
"Yeah" Steve replied, hanging his head in shame.  
"Hey, it's okay. We all got somethin' that makes us different. Some just get us beaten up more than others"  
"What happened to you?" Steve asked, eager to change the subject.  
"I was readin' during recess. The other kids don't seem to take so well to that."

"Mm..." Steve trailed off before blurting out "Can I see you?"  
"Well, no. Not if you're blind." James said, confused.  
"No, I-I mean I touch your face so I can get an idea of what you look like" Steve normally only did such a thing with friends, but since this boy was treating him with such respect, he already was a friend in Steve's book.  
"Um..." Bucky pondered "Sure."

Steve grinned.

"Okay, relax your face"

James took this as a perfect time to be a smartass by contorting his face into a weird expression. He held it there when Steve's hands met his face.

"That is not your resting face" Steve giggled.

"Okay, okay." James laughed before relaxing his face "Now."  
Steve began to explore James' face with his cold, thin fingers prodding and stroking all over his features.

It was in the middle of this that the nurse returned, with nothing to say about Steve probing James' face.

"Okay Steve, you're excused" she said  
"No," James replied for him "I'll guide him back to class once I'm bandaged up"

The nurse agreed upon seeing Steve's smile at the suggestion, got James bandaged up and excused them both.  
James laid a hand on the blond's bony back and began to guide him into the hall.

"What grade're you in?" he asked  
"2nd," Steve replied "You?"  
"4th." James stated "I skipped a grade" he added proudly

Steve couldn't help but feel a bit of disappointment, knowing he wouldn't be in any classes with him. It would be nice to have a friend.

Before he knew it, James announced that they had arrived at the 2nd grade classroom.

"It was good meetin' ya, Stevie"  
"Nice to meet you too, James"  
"You can call me Bucky" James stated, patting his shoulder in a way that would be repeated for 20 years onward.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is bad. Inspired by this; "Imagine person A being blind from birth, they start dating person B and one day they ask for permission to touch person B’s face, person B agrees and then person A gently touches person B’s face, “seeing” with their hands person B’s features for the first time." but modified into this.


End file.
